des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Design Amsterdam Ryan Facklam (1804682)
Level Design Ryan Facklam (1804682) Amsterdam was in its golden days during 17th centuries and was known as the trade capital of Europe. In addition this time the Dutch were important figures in the fields of arts and science. The famous painter Vincent Van Gogh has his own museum in the heart of the city. With the apocalypse upon the world those who live in city feel like it’s in some way a coming of a second golden age for the city. Being a city with many canals a good portion of the city had to be drained of water during the early stages of the global warming cause of increased water levels. This cause the city to build much stronger dams and places a strong defense upon them due to losing them would surely flood the city. Being the city of canals the player will have a chance to earn a water mount to travel around the city and very useful in other zones. For players who can not yet afford the mount there are water taxis that can be a tad slower. City Layout City’s Center * This is the oldest part of the city along witch is next to the waterfronts you can find the trading post. Formally Red Light District Sorcery & Combat school * With the conversion of the Red light District into the school for the gifted. Dams * Are very important reasons for the city still being there today. They are very heavy guarded places that no civilians are allowed access into. Waterfront * This is one of the reason why the gods spared the city was how they seen the people to be in tune with water. Geography the city is situated at almost the end of the Silk Road and in some ways Amsterdam is in the middle of Europe. This allows trade to flourish among the waterfront. School of Herbalist * While Amsterdam was formerly known for its “coffee shops” those people have found a way to make health potions. Amsterdam is a top producers for healing and many other potions. They have seen the Coffee shops turn into potions shops all over town. In addition to the new shops they have turn a old college into one for alchemy and herb gathering. City outskirts * Two starkly difference lands lying around the city. Right next to the city is somewhat a safe zone full of farms for the booming potion business. On the other hand the opposite side of the waterfront has fall under control of Behemoth Forces Behemoth Force HQ * With the city being a sanctuary city this group was forced to have their HQ away from the city. They build their headquarters on the other side of the river. There’s been rumors that they been pirating the trade vessels are they leave the city. Moderators HQ * Being a majority non violent organization the city deemed it acceptable for them to build inside the city. They went on to set up the School for alchemy / herbs . The city also gives them special attention due to potions being its largest export.